Wolverine Vol 2 63
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** Logan and Silver Fox's Cabin Items: * * * * Vehicles: * * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... The survivors of the Weapon X program have come to the private island of the Weapon X financial backer and mobster Aldo Ferro to find one of their old teammates, Maverick, acting as Ferro's body guard. Wolverine is furious that they have been attacked even though they have only come looking for answers. Ferro mocks them, surprised that the "old team" is back together. When Logan realizes that they were an old team he suddenly feels a memory trigger of working together with Silver Fox, Sabertooth, Maverick and Wraith as soldiers in the past. Showing him painful memories of Logan's past, Ferro explains that he has the ability to psychically implant memories into peoples heads and when he had learned about he Weapon X program he had invested money for the pleasure of warping their minds and also for certain other fringe benefits. This angers Wolverine enough to break free from the psi-probe and he sees that Wraith and the others are now stuck in memory triggers of painful experiences of their past. Unaffected by the probe, Jubilee snaps the others out of it by tossing a brick at Ferro and Hines warns Logan that Ferro is a "psi-borg" before Ferro suddenly mutates and breaks Hines' neck. He then suddenly explodes in front of them, but Wolverine and Jubilee quickly determine that it was all an illusion and when Maverick checks on Hines, he finds that her neck wasn't snapped but that she was frightened to death. Realizing that Ferro is a ultra powerful psi, Logan confronts Silver Fox and tells her that perhaps their romance is true, and the reason why she hates him is false. Silver Fox refuses to decide one way or the other until they get some answers. Wraith finds a secret floor panel that Ferro must have escaped through and blows it open revealing a spiral ramp going down deep below the complex lined with many super-computers. The group decides to work as a team to go down and ferret Ferro out, leaving Jubilee behind because it's too dangerous for her to go down there. While at the X-Mansion, Ferro's mental attack has set off the Cerebro, prompting Professor X and Jean Grey to wonder how such a powerful psi-talent could have escaped their notice for so long and pin point it's location to off the coast of Seattle. Back at Ferro's lair, the former members of Weapon X make it down to the main computer where Silver Fox access the data and finds that it is easily accessible. They learn that over all these years Ferro has been trying to crack the secret by Logan's DNA matrix. Before they can get any further, one of the computer suddenly grows a face resembling Ferro that grasps and swallows up Silver Fox. Believing that he's lost his true love again Wolverine attacks the computer and finds that they have been victim of another one of Ferro's illusions. Finding that the only thing left is her medicine pouch, Wolverine finally breaks down in tears screaming out into the darkness to Ferro to bring Silver Fox back. While above, Jubilee wonders what could be causing Wolverine to scream, when she suddenly is visited by what appears to be Professor X and Jean Grey. When Jubilee goes to the edge of the spiral down and shouts down that the calvary has arrive she doesn't notice as they begin to grow spikes out of their faces, revealing them to be constructs of Ferro. This story is continued next issue.... | Notes = Continuity Notes * At one point, Aldo Ferro showed glimpses of their "pasts" to Team X members; those "flashbacks" were not real, but part of the false memories implanted by Ferro himself into Weapon X Program's subjects. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Aldo Ferro * - Weapon X Program staff meeting and behind the scenes of Silver Fox's memory implant. * - Behind the scenes of Sabretooth, Wratith and Maverick's memory implants. Carol Hines * - Weapon X Program staff meeting. Weapon X (Logan) * - Weapon X Program staff meeting. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}